


Extraordinary

by slayylouisslay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attentive Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Louis is Harry's baby for once, M/M, Oral Sex, Passion, Rimming, Shower Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayylouisslay/pseuds/slayylouisslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a bad day, and Harry is there to comfort him in the way they both know best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary

Harry can tell something is wrong before he even finishes closing the front door. From his position in the entranceway, he can see that the bathroom door down the hall is slightly ajar, and steam is billowing from it. In all their years together, Harry takes his greatest pride in knowing every little habit of Louis’. Poorly baked blueberry muffins still cooling on the kitchen counter means “I just wanted to tell you I love you”, pink peonies in a vase on the kitchen island means “I’m sorry”, and steam from the bathroom means “It’s been a bad day and I need you close”. 

Harry drops his bag by Louis’ shoes, and shrugs out of his blazer. He kicks off his shoes into the front closet, pausing as he takes a deep breath and looks into the mirror. He loosens his tie as he makes his way down the steamy hallway towards the bathroom. He gently pushes the door open, and is greeted with a face full of fresh steam and the intoxicating smell of the lemon body wash Louis always uses when he is in this mood. The shower walls have completely steamed up, but Harry can make out the silhouette of Louis standing directly under the shower stream, head hanging towards the ground, with his hands limp at his side. Harry quickly unbuttons his shirt, tugs off his belt, and then slips off his trousers. He removes his socks, gives his toes a little wiggle and slips into the shower. Louis looks up but doesn’t say a word; instead he backs up so Harry can step under the stream and slowly wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, letting his head fall onto Harry’s shoulder. In everyday life, Louis can be a challenge to say the least. He’s cheeky and snarky, and never afraid to give an honest opinion. He gets into all kinds of mischief that Harry is always bailing him out of. But, at the same time, he is also the absolute light of Harry’s life. He is the sun, the moon and all the stars. The beginning, and the end of everything. These bad days do not come around all too often, but when they do, Harry is there. The beacon in the dark, guiding Louis back home. 

Harry places a kiss to the top of Louis’ head, and Louis slowly starts raising his head to match his gaze with Harry’s. Harry starts sucking long, slow kisses up Louis’ jaw. He takes his time, because he knows that’s what Louis needs right now. He kisses the corner of Louis’ mouth, and Louis responds with an urgent, deep kiss to the lips. This cuts a knife through the quiet and somewhat tense atmosphere, giving Harry permission to do what he needs to. Soon, they’re kissing with a heated passion, all tongue with little room for deep breaths. Harry runs his large hands up and down Louis’ back, and Louis wraps both arms around Harry’s neck. So few words are ever spoken during these exchanges-they know each other so well they let their actions do the talking. Harry lets his hands glide down over the curve of Louis’ sinful bum. He gently kneads the skin, causing Louis to moan and bare his neck. Harry gives him what he wants and attaches his lips to his jaw and sucks hard enough to leave a purple colored mark. Louis reaches down and starts stroking Harry’s hardened cock. Harry throws his head back, only inches away from the showerhead, and lets out a loud groan. Louis speeds up his pace and attaches his own mouth to the spot just below Harry’s collarbone. He slides his hand down to caress Harry’s balls, and suddenly finds himself lifted off the floor and pressed against the shower wall. He instinctively wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and bends his arms so they lay flat against the wall, with his wrists by his head. Harry leans forward to grab Louis’ wrists, and they continue to make out, with the steady stream of the shower hitting their sides. 

They stay like that until Harry’s thighs start to tremble and burn. He lowers Louis gently with his hands grasping Louis’ hips, and spins him around carefully so Louis’ front is now pressed against the wall. Louis whimpers in anticipation. Harry licks down Louis’ wet neck, and then buries his nose behind Louis’ ear, letting him feel his rapid, hot breaths. He finally moves back and starts to sink to his knees, letting his fingers trace over the warm, wet skin on Louis’ back. He spreads Louis’ cheeks, and licks a long stripe up his crack. Louis’ eyes squeeze shut and he lets out a barely audible “oh fuck”. 

Harry runs his palm flat up Louis’ back, and lets it rest just above Louis’ two back dimples. He places a few soft kisses to Louis butt cheeks and then resumes sucking and licking his hole. He lets his tongue run rampant over the small entrance, relishing in the pleasure that results when he see’s it flutter. Louis quietly chokes out a few broken sobs, and struggles to remain upright. Harry knows the tears are only encouragement so he reaches for their bottle of shower lube and starts to coat his fingers. He knows that he could have continued to rim Louis for an hour, but that’s not what his boy needs right now. He needs Harry to be as physically close as two people can get.

Harry slowly slides a lubed finger into Louis’ hole, and waits until he feels Louis slowly push back, to move it in and out. Louis’ tears have dried up, but he continues to whimper and moan, an encouraging sign to Harry. He adds the second and third fingers, and begins searching for the little nub that will push Louis to the edge. He reaches around Louis and begins to pump his semi-hard cock, feeling it fatten up between his fingers. He hears Louis let out a muffled scream, and he knows he is in the right place. He continues with his relentless pace, until he feels Louis’ fingers wrap around his hair and tug-a sign that he’s close. Harry pushes up off his knees, and uses his hands to pull Louis’ hips away from the wall. Harry uses to palm to press lightly on Louis’ back, causing him to bend at the waist. Louis places his own palms on the wall to steady himself, and attempts to slow his rapid pants. Harry coats his rock hard erection with lube and lines up with Louis’ hole. He returns his hands to Louis’ waist and slowly sinks the head of his cock in. Louis lets out a sharp gasp, and Harry see’s his hands slip down the wall ever so slightly. Harry continues pressing in, as Louis begins to pant even louder than before. Harry gets all the way in so that his balls are pressed up against the skin of Louis’ ass, and bends down to press a trail of kisses up the little ridges of Louis’ spine. After a few minutes of desperate panting, Louis reaches back and gives Harry’s thigh a gentle pinch, signaling his readiness. 

Harry starts out slow, building up a steady pace. Louis’ constant moaning filling up the shower space. Harry speeds up, unable to resist the tight, heat currently enveloping his cock. He moves his hands from Louis’ hips to his biceps, allowing him to curl around his body, bringing them closer. He reaches around Louis and grabs a hold of his painfully hard erection, and gives a few quick pumps. Louis throws his head back and onto Harry’s shoulder, and tilts his head so their lips can meet in an urgent kiss. Harry gives a few more firm strokes, and Louis’ entire body shudders, and he’s soon spilling his cum all over Harry’s fist and the wall. Louis keeps his head back on Harry’s shoulder and attempts to slow his rapid breathing. Harry kisses and sucks his earlobe, while gently caressing Louis’ tummy. Harry makes a few attempts to grab the shower handle and turn off the now lukewarm water, letting the steam in the air heat their bodies. Louis pushes off from his spot on Harry’s chest and gently pushes Harry to the built in seat in their shower. Harry runs his fingers down Louis’ sides as he sits slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Louis’ and giving his bottom lip a gently bite. Louis kneels on the floor of the shower, and settles himself between Harry’s thighs. He places a firm grip on the base of Harry’s cock, and sinks all the way down until he can feel Harry at the back of his throat. He knows it won’t take much for Harry to cum, so he gives a few deep sucks, swallowing with each one, until he feels Harry’s hot and rapid release slide right down his throat. He sputters a little, causing some of the cum to dribble down his chin. Harry grasps his jaw, licks the cum up, and kisses him hard and dirty. Harry pulls Louis onto his lap and they stay making out until the rest of the steam has dissipated. Perhaps to others, this aspect of their relationship may seem strange or not quite right, but its Harry and Louis and when have they ever been anything but extraordinary. 

Harry grabs two towels from the counter, wraps Louis up and guides him into the bedroom. He helps Louis step into a pair pajama bottoms and his favorite shirt of Harry’s that always stays soft no matter how many times its been washed. Harry throws on his own pair of sweatpants, but leaves his chest naked because Louis loves when he can see all of Harry’s tattoos. They walk out of their room and into the living room, where Harry settles Louis on the couch, and leaves to go boil water for tea. When he returns to the living room with two cups of tea in hand, he sets them on the coffee table and sits next to Louis. Louis leans over and wraps his arms around Harry and lays his head on his chest. Harry combs through Louis’ still-damp hair with his fingers and simply says “Ready to talk about it babe?”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I am a nurse not an English major so apologies for all of my horrifying grammar mistakes!!
> 
> http://slayylouisslay.tumblr.com


End file.
